inazuma_eleven_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Eden Urako
Eden Urako (エデン・ウラコ') '''is the forward and Ace Striker (In a few members eyes.) of Raimon X. Appearance Eden is a tall slim young girl with waist-level blond hair and pink eyes. He casual clothing is a grey shirt with a black colored plus yellow highlights and a light blue, blue and white striped necktie. With it Eden wears a white mini-cape with blue highlights, a longer waist-cape version of the mini-cape, a white and blue skirt with yellow highlightning, white gloves and white boots. During school she is shown to be wearing the Raimon Jr. High female school uniform. A plaine white shirt, with a dark navy blue skirt. A golden and white bow necktie, blue high-socks and brown school shoes. She wears the Raimon X team jersey, with her white waist-cape with blue highlights. Personality Eden at first is shown to be a cold yet polite person, when she had first invited Kakeru and the others to a gather in her office. But revealed by a member of the student council, Eden was once a normal girl who smiled a lot. Who also really loved soccer to. That all changed when she witnessed her best friend shoplifting and she told the teacher on her. But after having a small bout with Kakeru, she became more open, friendly and smiled more often. Eden sees herself as the teams Ace Striker. Others even giving her the nickname Holy Striker. The only person against that notion is Rouga Kyoji. The two constently arguing about who's the true ace striker of their team. Background When Eden was a First Year at Raimon Jr. High, she and her bestfriend loved to play soccer together. But didn't join the team just yet. While out one day Eden witnessed her best friend shoplifting. She agonized over what to do, but in the end, she told her teacher what she had seen. She thought that if her friend did a bad deed, it was still a bad deed. As a result, her friend ended up transferring to a different school. Her tragedy began when her friend got mad at her for tatalling to the teacher and called her awful and a traitor. She did not have her best friend's back, and she and her friend were very close. As a result of her actions, her classmates criticized her. As a result, she stopped smiling and became the student council president. Making sure their were strict rules for the school, now in her Second-Year and still Student Council President. When she heard that a young first-year was trying to start the soccer team back up. She had zero faith in him being able to do it and left the team be. But as time passed. He began acquired many members. So she invited the team to her office. Asking and wondering why Kakeru was doing this. When he gave her his answer, she had them to leave. Not to long after, Kakeru had re-challenged her after learning of her story. With the notion if he won. She would step down and join the soccer team. With their match, if Eden could keep the ball away from Kakeru for 2 minutes and score a goal after she won. But Kakeru stole the ball in the time. He'd win. Eden had been able to keep the ball from him, until Kakeru finally stole it. Accepting defeat Eden joined the team as their first forward. When Rouga had arrived, the two had begun fighting about who should be the teams ace striker. Even though Eden wore the #10 Jersey. As the rest of the members for the team arrived. It was finally time to find a coach and enter the Football Frontier. Hissatsu *'SH White Hurricane' *'SH Heaven Drive' *'SH God Knows ' *'SH' God Knows Impact *'SH God Break' *'OF Heaven's Time' **'SH Zero Magnum' **'SH Shadow Ray' **'SH Chaos Break' **'SH Penguin The God & Devil' Kenshin *'KH Seijuu Shining Dragon' Kenshin Fusion *'KHF '''Sei Kishi Arthur Category:Forward Category:Female characters Category:Wind Character Category:Raimon (X) Category:Kenshin users Category:Kenshin fusion users Category:Inazuma Eleven X: Next Generation characters Category:Female